Individuals have increasing access to and make frequent use of web applications available from service providers. Generally, web applications are applications that are accessed over a network using a browser or other network-enabled client application to obtain and run client-side code for the web application. Web applications may make use of runtime support (e.g., a runtime environment) for common protocols, programming languages, and components integrated with the browser or network-enabled client application in lieu of deploying device-specific client code. This approach may simplify portability of the web applications for use with different computing platforms and architectures.
Today, browsers and other network enabled client applications may also be configured for use with touch capable devices and touch inputs. During touch based interaction, however, many devices do not display a cursor or other indicator of user actions. Thus, in settings in which a user is making a presentation, demonstrating an application, or otherwise collaborating with others via a touch capable device, it may be difficult for viewers to fully appreciate touch inputs that are involved.